


Останься и спаси

by evenover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: Драко продолжает возвращаться, а Гарри разрешает ему. Драко не может долго находиться в разлуке, а Гарри не может без него жить.Бета: fairy.





	Останься и спаси

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Have You and I'll Let You Save Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410208) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



У Гарри всегда будет по меньшей мере двойственное отношение к Драко. Драко – загадочный острослов с некогда запутанным самомнением, впрочем, уже лопнувшим, кислый как лимон, темный как _Нокс_ и грязный как переполненная урна, опрокинутая порывом ветра. Он врывается в жизнь Гарри без предупреждения, раскладывает свой сундук на диване и превращает квартиру в Запретную комнату. Кусачие книги. Свечи, чье пламя сжигает вместо кислорода свет. Череп баньши, вопящий всякий раз, когда отдергивают шторы. Зубы цирковых клоунов, а однажды – жаба в вельветовом пальто, которая разгуливала на задних лапах и декламировала мрачные сонеты гнусавым голосом. Его уверенность в собственных правах не знает границ, и он, как обычно, от кого-то или чего-то бежит, но упорно скрывает подробности от Гарри, дабы того не обвинили в оказании содействия и помощи беглецу. Он использует для хозяйственных нужд объявления о своей поимке и держит Колдоглаз в хлебнице. Как-то раз он оставил мумифицированную руку на кофейном столике, и Гарри узнал об этом, только когда Рон обнаружил ее под квиддичным журналом. 

И что хуже всего – Драко по-прежнему совсем не милый. Он бесстыжий сплетник, знающий, что Министр собирается пукнуть, прежде чем тот почувствует бурчание в животе. Не меньше четверти его лексикона состоит из слов, которых Гарри никогда не слышал, и когда тот спрашивает об их значении, Драко обреченно вздыхает всякий раз. Он высмеивает всё, чем владеет Гарри, и ухитряется сломать все его магловские приборы независимо от того, насколько краток его визит. Если он вваливается через камин после полуночи и обнаруживает в постели Гарри еще кого-то, то награждает беднягу чирьями и грозится наложить членоуменьшающее заклятье, если тот осмелится взглянуть на Гарри еще хотя бы раз, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Это случается так часто, что Гарри перестаёт водить домой одноразовых любовников, хотя еще хуже, если Драко появляется, когда его нет дома. В этом случае Драко вытворяет такое, что Гарри приходится меблировать квартиру заново или накладывать _Обливиэйт_ на соседей, а иногда и то, и другое одновременно. Однажды ему даже пришлось съехать. 

_Просто укради_ , говорит Драко, когда они идут в магазин, и Гарри берет что-то, но потом решает не покупать. _Просто съешь_ , настаивает он, если готовит что-то эдакое, от чего Гарри боится заболеть. _Просто посмотри_ , кивает он, выливая неприятное воспоминание в думосброс Гарри. _Просто сделай_ , говорит он практически обо всем.

Он хранит в квартире Гарри две свои футболки. На одной можно прочитать «Я тот чувак, о котором тебя предупреждала мама», а на другой просто написано «Угроза», но он умеет трахать так долго и нежно, что кости Гарри плавятся, словно масло.

 

У Драко всегда будет по меньшей мере двойственное отношение к Гарри. Гарри – добродетельный, ершистый, упрямый человек-торнадо, слаще, чем пирог с патокой, нежнее, чем _Сонорус_ , и раздражающе предсказуемый, будто плохой роман. Он думает, что соль и перец – это специи, и забывает вынуть содержимое карманов, когда стирает одежду. Матриарх рода Уизли убирает его квартиру, и, что еще хуже, он ей это позволяет! Все его секреты можно обнаружить в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, включая тюбик с черносмородиновой смазкой. Если бы Драко хотел отведать задницу со вкусом ягод, он бы облизал чертову клубнику. Всё, что есть у Гарри, выглядит, словно купленное мамашей школьника. У него полосатые простыни, дешевые кастрюли и сковородки, а его мыло продается упаковками по двенадцать штук. Он просто человек-очаг и держит окна открытыми даже в январе, убивая этим комнатные растения. Чипсы с соусом карри для него – самое экзотическое блюдо, а еще он пользуется электронным будильником и упорно чинит его всякий раз, абсолютно точно зная, что Драко ненавидит светящиеся цифры и снова разобьет его. Он ворчит, когда с ним спорят, ржет над совершенно не смешными рекламами и, уходя в душ, бросает штаны на пол.

И что хуже всего – Гарри так и остался говнюком. Он аврор, но настолько высокого мнения о себе, что не заморачивается не только стирать, но даже застегивать свою униформу. Он ухмыляется, а потом делает вид, что ничего не было. Он без малейших угрызений совести рассуждает о том, что его не касается, и даже не пытается вникнуть в суть предмета. Он приходит в ярость на ровном месте и топает по квартире в пижаме с «Пушками Педдл», размахивая при этом «Пророком» и протестуя против воображаемых несправедливостей. Гарри выглядел бы сногсшибательно даже в джутовом мешке, но его возмутительно-оранжевый костюм – это уже слишком. 

_Просто заткнись_ , злится Гарри, когда Драко выигрывает спор. _Просто заплати_ , хмыкает он, когда Драко сомневается в цене. _Просто смирись_ , отвечает он, когда Драко жалуется на его колючие полотенца. _Просто уходи_ , сердится он, когда Драко выводит его из себя.

Он хранит в вышеупомянутом ящике две фотографии. На одной его родители. На другой – Драко. Гарри никогда не узнает, но всякий раз, когда дверь его квартиры захлопывается за Драко, на короткий миг сомнения в правильности выбранной им жизни захлестывают его.

 

Драко – кошмарный гость. Он – водоворот хаоса и претензий. Он слишком поздно ложится спать и чересчур рано встаёт, настаивает на том, чтобы Гарри менял простыни после каждой ебли. Он не любит брать еду на вынос, но еще меньше ему нравится готовить. Он запрещает Гарри смотреть футбол, приглашать на обед друзей или признавать правила квиддича, установленные после 1066-го года. Его сундук временами пахнет древними рынками, а одежда – нервным потом. Соседи его не любят, потому что он заколдовывает их собак и пугает детей, а местные лавочники запирают двери, едва завидев его на улице. Он трансфигурирует растущие во внутреннем дворике кусты герани в можжевельник, а плющ на стенах – в кальмаров. Он высмеивает Гарри за то, что тот читает только журналы и газеты, и пытается «образовать его», нашептывая в ухо стихи, пока высыхает пот от их ебли. Чудаковатый старик, живущий этажом выше, оставляет записки с угрозами, когда Драко берет Гарри сзади так сильно, что изголовье кровати оставляет вмятины на штукатурке. Драко в ответ глумится над ним в лифте.

Что еще хуже – Драко вообще насрать. Он летит по жизни с гиканьем и свистом. Устраивает срач и даже не поднимает палочку, чтобы убрать за собой. Оставляет ингредиенты для зелий на кухонном столе и засовывает окровавленные внутренности в холодильник. А еще он уничтожает заклинанием презервативы Гарри. 

_Сделай мне завтрак_ , говорит Драко, поднимаясь в пять утра. _Приготовь мне обед_ , требует он в ту же секунду, как Гарри приходит домой с работы. _Это отвратительное место_ , заявляет он как самый настоящий ублюдок. _Я никогда не стал бы жить здесь_ , говорит он, когда хочет задеть чувства Гарри.

Драко ненавидит Англию, но продолжает возвращаться. Гарри нравится думать, что Драко не может долго прожить без него. Но он не уверен, потому что Драко ни за что в этом не признается.

 

Гарри – кошмарный хозяин. Упрямый ледник однообразия. Он ложится спать слишком рано, встает чересчур поздно и настаивает, чтобы Драко спал на простынях, покрытых заскорузлыми пятнами высохшей спермы. Он ест слишком много фаст-фуда, готовит излишне много еды, опасной для талии Драко, и заставляет того слишком часто мыть посуду. Он хочет смотреть футбол и приглашать друзей на ужин, хотя Драко скорее жевал бы битое стекло, чем терпел такое. Он возвращает в первоначальный вид то, что Драко так искусно трансфигурировал, и признает еретические правила квиддича, установленные всего лишь в 1979-м году. Соседи любят его до тошноты, потому что Гарри вызывается выгуливать их собак и присматривает за детьми. Все лавочники знают его по имени и помнят марку хлопьев, которые он любит есть на завтрак, а когда чудаковатый старик, живущий этажом выше, оставляет записки с угрозами, Гарри всегда извиняется.

Что еще хуже – Гарри начинает возмущаться, когда Драко варит запрещенные зелья или проводит темные ритуалы. Он вздыхает и бурчит под нос ругательства. Стучит кастрюлями и сковородками, хлопает ящиками и топает по дому, как рассерженный тролль. Он даже выходит из себя, когда Драко уничтожает заклинанием его презервативы, хотя знает, что Драко известно – он использует их для секса с другими мужчинами.

_Сам сделай себе этот чертов завтрак_ , ворчит Гарри, когда Драко будит его в пять утра. _Позвони в доставку_ , отвечает он, когда приходит домой с работы. _Ты ублюдок_ , бросает он, когда Драко требует, чтобы он ни перед кем не раздвигал ноги. _Отъебись_ , огрызается он, когда Драко задевает его чувства.

Гарри любит Англию, но однажды сказал Драко, что бросит всё, что у него есть, стоит Драко попросить об этом. Драко не попросит, потому что иногда он хочет возвращаться домой.

 

Драко не может похвастать классической красотой. Если он в блаженстве не прикрывает глаза, когда Гарри, оседлав его бедра, медленно насаживается на его член, они точь-в-точь как холодные приливные озера, в которых плещется грозовое небо. Его брови и ресницы настолько редки, что их почти не видно, а когда он усмехается, рот уродливо кривится, но становится более соблазнительным, чем виски, которого Гарри пьет слишком много, когда Драко бросает его. Его эрегированный член наглого розового цвета, а руки редко остаются в покое. Волосы скрывают пол-лица, как и слова скрывают половину его намерений. Когда он не теряет бдительность, его мимика имеет четыре состояния: презрение, скука, раздражение и отстраненность. Он носит слишком много черного, а его кожа настолько бледна, что просвечивают голубоватые вены. У него длинные и костлявые ступни, а его клыки настолько остры, что когда Драко отсасывает Гарри, тот порой опасается за свой член. Драко слишком походит на своего отца и недостаточно – на мать, а иногда, окутанный лунным светом в пальто такого же серебристого цвета, как и его волосы, он таинственно исчезает в ночи, оставляя Гарри просыпаться в одиночестве, с ноющими мышцами и тремя оргазмами, стоящими полной спермы задницы.

_Прекрати пялиться_ , говорит Драко, когда Гарри смотрит, как он раздевается. _Прекрати покупать мне серые джемперы_ , требует он, когда Гарри уже тошнит от черного. _Прекрати трогать меня за волосы_ , ворчит он, когда Гарри закладывает прядь ему за ухо. _Прекрати хандрить_ , говорит он, стоя перед камином Гарри с упакованными чемоданами и летучим порохом в кулаке.

Может, Драко и не симпатичный, но он самый красивый мужчина из всех, кого когда-либо встречал Гарри.

 

Гарри не может похвастаться классической красотой. Если он не прикрывает в блаженстве глаза, когда, оседлав бедра Драко, медленно насаживается на его член, то они сверкают преднамеренной Авадой. Его густые ресницы выглядят по-женски и смотрелись бы уместнее на лице кокотки, а его очки до смешного немодные. У него полные и манящие губы, но за ними скрываются слишком тесно растущие желтоватые от чая зубы. Его рот выразителен, но слишком часто серьезен, а ногти обгрызены до мяса. У него густые, цвета воронова крыла волосы, но виски уже тронуты сединой. Он слишком часто теряет бдительность, а лицо выдает больше эмоций, чем было бы разумно или привлекательно. Он носит джинсы, когда нужно надеть брюки, и джемперы, когда пристало носить мантию. Он так бледен, а его волосы так темны, что иногда он становится слишком похож на Тома Риддла и недостаточно – на Спасителя, а порой, когда он недостаточно осторожен (то есть большую часть времени), его нос и плечи обгорают на солнце до волдырей. Драко представляет себе его мучения, даже находясь за тысячи миль и безнадежно пытаясь забыть тело Гарри.

_Прекрати пялиться_ , говорит Гарри, когда Драко смотрит, как он раздевается. _Прекрати покупать мне брюки_ , требует он, когда Драко уже тошнит от джинсов. _Прекрати трогать меня за волосы_ , ворчит он, когда Драко ерошит его шевелюру, пытаясь распутать колтуны. _Прекрати уезжать_ , говорит он, когда Драко надевает пальто и открывает дверь.

Может быть, Гарри и не симпатичный, но он самый красивый мужчина из всех, кого Драко когда-либо видел.

 

Драко носит под мантией кинжал. Гарри не спрашивал, но уверен, что Драко применял его. Он только надеется, что это была самозащита. Еще Гарри знает, что Драко практикует Темные Искусства. Иногда пальцы, которыми Драко растягивает его, испачканы в зельях, а его мантия пахнет кровью и дымом. Он говорит на пяти мертвых языках и понимает аккадскую клинопись. Он устраивает бдения под полуночным солнцем у пирамид Кингитторсака и натирает тело погребальным пеплом, когда медитирует с агхори над телами, выловленными из Ганга. Он как-то сказал Гарри, что ел еще теплыми мозги осужденного во время коровайского ритуала. Но произнесение имени Волдеморта приводит его в ярость, и на каждый галеон, потраченный на омертвевшую плоть, используемую для зелий, он жертвует три госпиталю Святого Мунго и Обществу Судебной Реформы. Оставаясь анонимным, он спонсирует хогвартские стипендии для сирот войны и публикует ежемесячный памфлет, разоблачающий культовых лидеров и поносящий коррумпированных политиков.

_Не спрашивай, если не хочешь знать_ , говорит Драко, когда Гарри пытается выведать что-либо. _Прекрати_ , отрезает он, когда Гарри допрашивает его. _Я не разговариваю во сне_ , рассказывает он Гарри, хотя так и есть. _Счастье в неведении_ , шепчет он Гарри на ухо, когда кончает.

Драко утверждает, что никогда не признает аргументы, что всё Темное опасно, а статус чистокровного изжил себя, но Гарри знает, что он первым проголосует за Партию Реформ, которую Гарри старательно – и тайно – организует.

 

Гарри носит под аврорской мантией нож. Драко спрашивал, и Гарри ответил, что использовал его. Драко надеется, что это было нападение. Еще Драко знает об осведомленности Гарри в том, что он практикует Темные Искусства, и что у Поттера нет иммунитета к их соблазнам. Глаза Гарри распахиваются, как у ребенка под рождественской елкой, когда Драко показывает ему некоторые (некоторые!) из новых артефактов, приобретенные им, и берет уроки колдовских дуэлей у мастеров, которые, по его точным сведениям, являются беглыми преступниками. Каждый раз, когда Драко посещает его, Гарри позволяет проводить всё более сложные – и всё более Темные – ритуалы во время ебли. Без колебаний он вверяет Драко свое тело, давая собирать урожай энергии его самых глубинных нужд и желаний. Драко научился быть с этим осторожным, потому что их мощь превосходит всё, с чем он когда-либо сталкивался. Он истязает себя, как монах, но секс с Гарри сбивает его с пути истинного, как послушника. Это случилось впервые, когда они были вместе. Драко распался, как клубок ниток, и рассыпался, как взорвавшаяся звезда. Он никогда в жизни не был столь напуган и едва не потерял контроль над жесткими требованиями ритуала. А всё, что сделал Гарри, – расставил ноги, когда Драко попросил.

_Не спрашивай, если не хочешь знать_ , говорит Гарри, когда Драко допытывается у него о работе. _Прекрати_ , отмахивается он, когда Драко его допрашивает. _Я не разговариваю во сне_ , рассказывает он Драко, хотя это так и есть. _Возьми меня, Малфой_ , шепчет он Драко на ухо.

Гарри говорит, что никогда не признает мнение о том, что магглы и волшебники всегда должны жить раздельно, но Драко знает, что если Гарри когда-нибудь вынет свою голову из задницы, чтобы стать Министром, то наложит вето на любые попытки и дальше запрещать Темные Искусства.

 

Насколько Гарри известно, у Драко не осталось прежних друзей. Крэбб мертв. Гойл сошел с ума. Паркинсон вышла замуж за ревнивого придурка. Забини порвал со всем, что связывало его со Слизерином. Нотт стал ярым гомофобом. Булстроуд работает в магазине у Уизли и «страшна как смертный грех». Деррик опубликовал нелестную «книгу откровений» о своей жизни в Хогвартсе. Уркхарт воображает, что он Новый Пожиратель. Сестры Гринграсс ненавидят его за то, что он разбил свою детскую помолвку с Асторией. У Флинта родился сквиб. Дэвис преподает маггловедение. Уоррингтон стал инвалидом. Боул ходил «налево», когда был женат на Паркинсон. Пьюси «отупляющее скучен». Блетчли – предатель крови, а Вэйзли играет в футбол во Флориде (и это одно из немногих мест, в которые, как Драко поклялся, он никогда не поедет). 

По мнению Гарри, отношения Драко с друзьями разбили лишь его предубеждения и раздражительность. Драко терпеть не может как нынешнего, так и бывшего мужей Паркинсон из-за зависти (хотя и отрицает ее). Он ненавидит каждого, кто, по его мнению, отказался от своего кровного наследия или предал факультет Слизерин. Он не любит неловкие ситуации и общую неприязнь (т.е. Булстроуд, Уоррингтона, Флинта и Пьюси). Может, у него и есть друзья в тех местах, куда он уезжает от Гарри, но Драко никогда не говорит о них. У него даже могут быть любовники, хотя одна мысль об этом сводит Гарри с ума. Когда Драко нет, Гарри не может не представлять себе во время дрочки, как Драко трахает кого-то другого, но когда кончает, ему хочется швыряться вещами. В такие моменты он клянется рассказать Драко, что не будет так делать, но, конечно, не сможет и никогда не перестанет.

_Не каждому нужен фан-клуб_ , говорит Драко, когда Гарри спрашивает, почему он не общается с друзьями. _Ты шутишь?_ хмыкает он, когда Гарри спрашивает, пойдет ли он на празднование годовщины Хогвартской Битвы. _Да ладно_ , отмахивается он, когда Гарри напоминает ему, что нужно ответить на совы. _Это не твое дело_ , отрезает он, когда Гарри срывается и спрашивает, есть ли у него кто-то еще.

Гарри ненавистна мысль, что Драко может быть одинок в те месяцы, когда они в разлуке, но даже больше ему ненавистна мысль, что Драко может быть не один.

Драко считает, у Гарри чересчур много друзей – или по крайней мере приятелей. Не проходит дня, чтобы стая сов не скреблась в его окно, а полдюжины визитеров не стучались бы в дверь. И ведь Драко еще не упомянул про звонки по камину! Правда, Гарри закрывается от всех в мире (за исключением Грейнджер и Уизли), когда у него живет Драко, но это не значит, что люди проявляют уважение к его личному пространству. Репортеры прячутся на лестнице его дома, а фанаты ждут под стенами Министерства, чтобы получить автограф. Фирмы ищут его покровительства, а организации ходатайствуют о том, чтобы он стал их представителем. Политики пытаются подкупить его, чтобы он поддержал их кандидатов, и как мужчины, так и женщины предлагают любые формы отношений от интрижки до брака и даже рабства.

По мнению Драко, массы поощряет застенчивость Гарри. Он прикрывает лицо, чтобы спрятаться от папарацци, что делает его редкие случайные фотографии лишь еще более желанными. Он выходит через задние двери и аппарирует с крыши своего дома, что еще больше распаляет в людях жажду погони. Он так мило краснеет, когда репортеры загоняют его в угол, и так стыдливо извиняется, когда вынужден проталкиваться сквозь толпу искателей автографов.

Потом есть еще клубы, от которых Гарри никак не может отказаться. Несомненно, его романтическая неловкость уменьшается в обратной пропорции с количеством выпитого им виски. Как бы далеко от Великобритании ни находился Драко, на глаза то и дело попадаются фотографии осоловелого Гарри, вываливающегося из бара под руку с каким-нибудь красавчиком. Это сводит Драко с ума – и делает опасным. Он снимает первого попавшегося хастлера и избивает, прежде чем зверски оттрахать. Он чувствует себя больным после того, как парень уходит в крови и синяках, и клянется, что скажет Гарри «с этим покончено», но, конечно, он не сможет и никогда этого не сделает.

_Это ничего не значит_ , говорит Гарри, когда Драко обвиняет его. _Я даже не помню, как его зовут_ , отвечает он, если Драко хочет знать, с кем Гарри встречается. _Это не твое дело_ , отворачивается он, когда Драко срывается и спрашивает, кому еще он подставляет задницу.

Драко ненавистна мысль о том, что Гарри может быть одинок в месяцы их разлуки, но ему ненавистна и мысль о том, что Гарри может быть не один.

 

Драко крайне небрежен со своей репутацией. В Азкабане есть камера с его именем на двери, и, возможно, Дементор не меньше скучает по вкусу его губ, чем Гарри. Для Драко Темные искусства – не «хобби», он изучает их в таких местах, где местные органы правопорядка смотрят на это сквозь пальцы, если им хорошо заплатить. Его палочка заколдована, чтобы отбрасывать распознающие заклинания чары – Гарри знает об этом, потому что однажды, пока Драко спал, он наложил на нее _Приори Инкантатем_. Драко уклончив в ответах и невосприимчив к чужому любопытству. Он заметает следы, как опытная ищейка, и просачивается сквозь сети социальных табу, как шустрая селедка. Гарри знает, что будучи аврором, он скорее всего должен его арестовать, но мысль о Драко в клетке непереносима. Несмотря на все небрежение правилами, Драко для Гарри – Полярная звезда во Тьме, к которой Гарри неумолимо тянет. Голос Драко нашептывает ободряюще, когда он арестовывает новоявленных Пожирателей или поставщиков незаконных зелий, не понимающих, какую ответственность несут все практикующие не очень светлые искусства. Но в одном Гарри уверен: Драко ненавидит всех, кто романтизирует Волдеморта. Если вдруг поднимется новый Темный Лорд, Драко встанет на сторону Гарри с палочкой в руке и проклятьем на языке. Гарри знает это, и именно поэтому Драко будут судить только через его труп. Он просто хочет, чтобы Драко не искушал судьбу так часто.

_Не спрашивай_ , говорит Драко в ответ на расспросы Гарри. _Тебе не о чем волноваться_ , повторяет он даже, когда Гарри подозревает, что причины для волнения есть. _Не смей погибнуть или я тебя сам убью_ , угрожает он, когда Гарри рассказывает о своем последнем расследовании. _Доверься мне_ , просит он, хотя Гарри и так это сделал.

Волшебники вроде Драко должны быть добычей Гарри, но когда Драко держит Гарри в своих объятиях, Свет и Тьма перестают что-либо значить, а мир обретает прекрасный серебристо-серый оттенок.

Гарри крайне небрежен со своей репутацией. Несмотря на тенденцию смотреть на мир сквозь призму Добра и Зла, Гарри надеется, что магическое общество многоцветно и дальновидно. Он мог бы стать Министром Магии и претворить их в действительность, но он слишком неуживчив, нетерпелив и наивен. Восхваляя его публично, в кулуарах члены Визенгамота закатывают глаза. В ответ на это Драко хочется ворваться в их зал заседаний и наложить на всех заклинание немоты, чтобы они послушали для разнообразия. Драко уверен, что если бы они прислушались, они бы признали Гарри визионером, каким он и является – а не только солдатом, способным лишь выполнять их поручения.

Но Гарри небрежен не только с репутацией, он и с жизнью своей небрежен. Когда Драко раскладывает его на кровати и впивается губами в горло, то чувствует следы чужих Непростительных в крови Гарри и слышит шепот их убивающих заклятий, от которых тот чудом уклонился. Один раз Гарри уже умер, и Драко боится, что тот может умереть во второй раз и все равно вернуться. Он – ангел мести в красной мантии и кроссовках, яростный, непоколебимый и уверенный в своей правоте. Его рука, держащая палочку, – разящий меч света, которому вторит гром его отваги, но он всего лишь человек, и каждый раз, когда челка Гарри липнет ко лбу от пота, а его глаза умоляют Драко крепче держать его, Драко понимает, насколько. Однажды Гарри сказал ему, что только когда он распят между ним и матрасом, он чувствует себя по-настоящему в безопасности – как от мира, так и от самого себя.

_Не спрашивай_ , говорит Гарри в ответ на расспросы Драко. _Тебе не о чем беспокоиться_ , успокаивает он, хотя Драко подозревает, что есть о чем. _Не смей погибнуть или я сам убью тебя_ , грозится он, когда Драко рассказывает ему о своем последнем предприятии. _Доверься мне_ , просит он, хотя Драко и так уже это сделал.

Волшебники вроде Гарри должны быть мишенью Драко, но когда он держит Гарри в объятиях, Свет и Тьма перестают иметь значение, и мир становится прекрасного серебристо-серого цвета.

Пристрастия Драко опасно притягательны. Он учит Гарри заклинаниям, которые были бы запрещены даже при режиме Волдеморта, и берет Гарри в Лютный переулок, в мир, где Драко покупает ему прикольные штуки: джамбию с рукояткой сайфани, которую использовали для отрубания языков вероотступников, пахнущие сумерками зелья и переливающиеся морские раковины, чьи голоса нашептывают некрологи еще не умерших людей. Они посещали места, которые впоследствии становились декорациями самых худших кошмаров и самых темных фантазий Гарри. Безымянные могилы самоубийц и сцены нераскрытых убийств. Кафе, где подают чай из мандрагоры с белладоновыми лепешками. Круги вертикально стоящих камней, издалека похожих на сломанные зубы. Монастырские крипты, зимние сады Друмбег-мэнора и массовые крематории лондонских викторианских шлюх. Болота, населенные духами обреченных любовников, и изъеденные ветром горы, усыпанные костями шерпов. Окутанные туманами трясины и остовы кораблей, найденных на скалах, настолько острых, что рвут в клочья волны, грохочущие в их затаившихся челюстях. 

Язык, член и пальцы Драко ищут, словно волшебная лоза, закупоренную в венах Гарри страсть. Его ноги скользят между бедер Гарри, и он нашептывает такие обещания, за выполнение которых ему пришлось бы продать свою душу за бесценок. Он пророк, предвещающий желания Гарри раньше, чем тот их даже почувствует. Он – послушник, предающий аскетичность за мгновение забвения, когда он кончает. 

Самые мягкие чары Драко жалят, словно осы, а его насмешки пропитаны уксусом. Дважды Гарри подавал Министру прошение об отставке и один раз сказал Рону, чтобы тот выебал себя сам, просто потому, что Драко разрешил ему это. Он сдает Драко пароли, чары и адреса преступников. Он лжет, отнекивается и потом смотрит сквозь пальцы на происходящее.

Часто Драко слишком сильно трахает его и связывает слишком крепко. Он усыпает кожу Гарри грозовыми засосами, а оставленные на ней царапины глубоки и часто воспаляются. 

_Ну давай, Поттер_ , подстрекает он во время поцелуя. _Не будь уродом, Поттер_ , говорит он, закатывая глаза. _Ты же это любишь, Поттер_ , повторяет он, хотя знает, что Гарри это ненавидит. _Ты боишься, Поттер?_ спрашивает он, заранее зная, что ответ будет утвердительным.

У Драко дюжина маггловских паспортов и дюжина псевдонимов на дюжине различных языков, но однажды он сказал, что Гарри – единственный, кто знает его настоящего.

 

Желания Гарри непостижимы в своей заурядности. Он приходит домой в испачканной кровью одежде и с палочкой, гудящей от проклятий, но всё, чего он хочет – это щенки, котята, малыши и завтрак. Зимой он носит растянутые свитера и гриффиндорский шарф, а летом – выцветшие шорты и потертые кожаные сандалии. Он насвистывает популярные маггловские песенки и поет – не так уж и паршиво – в душе. Он любит старые фильмы, викторины, проводимые в пабах, полеты во время дождя и держать Драко за руку. Гарри таскает его по скучным местам, которые впоследствии становятся милыми воспоминаниями с оттенком сладкой грусти. Маггловские музеи, полные пыльных кристаллов и костей динозавров, квиддичные матчи и непримечательные парки с печальными на вид деревьями. Пабы с зеркалами, рекламирующими лагер, и накарябанными от руки на досках объявлениями о караоке по вечерам в пятницу. Пляжи с дощатыми дорожками и карнавальными аттракционами, зоопарки с огромным количеством змей и летучих мышей, рестораны, где половина меню несъедобна, и бары, украшенные сувенирной продукцией премьер-лиги с телеэкранами размером с Лихтенштейн.

Гарри снимает футболки через голову, краснеет, когда Драко рычит, и пахнет кожей, сексом и шампунем. Он скулит, когда Драко целует его, охотно подставляется, когда тот делает финальный толчок, преодолевая сопротивление его тела, и выкрикивает в подушку такие мольбы, что даже дьявол покраснел бы.

У Гарри ребяческие оскорбления и совершенно ужасный нрав. Дважды он подначил Драко на еблю в общественных туалетах и однажды потребовал, чтобы Драко послал Грейнджер цветы после того, как назвал ее грязнокровкой. Гарри печет для него печенье и может процитировать на память квиддичную статистику вплоть до войны Алой и Белой Розы, но синяки, оставленные им на бицепсах Драко, темные, болезненные и не сходят неделями.

_Да черт с ним, Малфой_ , ворчит он, когда Драко дразнит маггла. _Отвали, Малфой_ , отмахивается он, когда получил всё, что мог получить. _Иди сюда, Малфой_ , манит он, ложась на живот и расставляя ноги. _Струсил, Малфой?_ спрашивает он, заранее зная, что ответ будет утвердительным.

Фан-клуб Гарри насчитывает сотни фанатов, и есть друзья, готовые за него умереть, но он однажды сказал, что Драко – единственный, кто знает, чего он по-настоящему хочет.

Когда-нибудь Гарри будут поклоняться так же, как Дамблдору – хотя он бы предпочел сравнение со своим настоящим героем, Северусом Снейпом. Он самый юный главный аврор в истории и наставник наилучших и талантливейших новобранцев. Ведьмы и волшебники со всего мира предлагают ему заоблачные суммы за обучение, которые он всё время отвергает. Он знает, что Драко так же популярен в некоторых частях света, но совершенно по другим причинам. Драко дерется грязно, а Гарри – честно. У Гарри есть чувство, что многие предпочли бы поучиться порожденным тьмой секретам Драко, чем следовать отточенным временем правилам Гарри.

Но Гарри видел, что Драко может драться так же честно, как и он сам – всякий раз, когда он возвращается, они устраивают хотя бы одну дуэль. Грация Драко воплощена в силе и скорости, превосходящим силу и скорость любого из других противников Гарри. Гарри консультирует сотрудников служб охраны правопорядка в разных отдаленных местах вроде Японии, но никто из них не обладает даже малой толикой тех способностей, какие есть у Драко. Гарри навещают президенты и министры, но никто из них не имеет такого могущества, как Драко Малфой, с пристальным взглядом трахающий его в безжалостном свете костра вальпургиевой ночи.

_Вы никогда не истребите Темные Искусства, как бы ни хотели_ , откровенно сообщает Гарри главам государств. _Вы никогда не избавите мир от деспотичных правительств, но продолжайте пытаться_ , говорит он демократически избранным чиновникам. _Независимо от того, насколько хороша ваша политика, вы никогда не будете защищены от сумасшедшего_ , заявляет он агентствам по борьбе с преступностью. _Вы никогда не поймаете Драко Малфоя_ , отвечает он всем, кто когда-либо спрашивал. 

Гарри взращивает стремление к Свету у людей, инстинктивно стремящихся во Тьму, но он продаст свою душу за один лишь поцелуй сына Пожирателя Смерти.

 

Однажды Драко будет так же богат, словно конфискованное имение его предков по-прежнему принадлежит ему. Он знаменитый зельевар и учитель дуэльных техник, признанных нелегальными, а потому весьма популярных. Ведьмы и волшебники со всего мира ищут его и предлагают за обучение заоблачные суммы, которые он принимает и потом требует большего. Он известен, как Гарри, но совсем по другим причинам. Гарри дерется честно, а Драко – грязно. Большинство людей хочет научиться секретам Драко, а не утонченным – и совершенно законным – техникам Гарри. 

Драко берет их деньги, но выгоняет как дураков. Гарри – воплощенная грация и сила, более прекрасная, чем обещания Бога, данные Адаму. Драко консультирует многих потенциальных темных волшебников, но ни у кого из них нет великолепных способностей Гарри, они бесконечно далеки от его истинного величия. Драко гостит в их дворцах и преклоняет колени перед их тронами, но никто из тамошних обитателей не вызывает такого восхищения, как помятый спросонья Гарри Поттер, в одной пижаме жарящий яичницу.

_Вы никогда не сможете стать могущественнее волшебника, победившего Волдеморта_ , откровенно заявляет он своим ученикам. _Вам никогда не подорвать демократичное правительство_ , убеждает он деспотов. _Вы не сможете скрыться от английских авроров_ , говорит Драко дельцам черного рынка. _Вы никогда не выиграете дуэль у Гарри Поттера_ , отвечает он каждому, кто когда-либо спрашивал.

Драко взращивает жажду власти у продажных, но он отвергнет Тьму и отдаст всё своё имущество до последнего пенни за один поцелуй сына грязнокровки.

 

Драко влетает в вихре кроваво-красного песка и арктического снега, а улетает с сердцем Гарри. Он оставляет зубную щетку на шкафчике в ванной и светлые волосы в сливе душа. Тишина в квартире Гарри долгие дни отдается болью, как гложущее чувство голода, и он приводит домой мужчин, но те не способны утолить его. Ему нужен Драко, а не их члены, и неприятное ощущение в заднице, тянущееся назавтра, ощущается как предательство обещаний, которых он никогда не давал – обещаний, которые Драко никогда бы от него не потребовал. Иногда проходят недели, иногда – месяцы. Ожидание – медленный стук капель о камень, который рано или поздно рождает чашу желания . . . страстного, но не реализуемого и, что еще хуже, невысказанного. 

Он знает, что должен закрыть эту главу о безответной любви, но когда Драко снова влетает в его жизнь и берет Гарри прямо в двух шагах от камина, он прощает всё – или почти всё. Он никогда не простит Драко того, что тот бросает его снова и снова, несмотря на жаркие обещания в этот раз остаться.

Но это утро отличается. Хотя Гарри обнаруживает, что место Драко в кровати пустует, на кухне под еще теплой чашкой чая он находит записку. _Последний раз я покидаю тебя, не дождавшись твоего пробуждения_ , написано в ней. Гарри закатывает глаза и пытается проглотить знакомый комок в горле, но потом замечает. палочку Драко и телефонный номер ближайшей булочной.

_Я же говорил, что ты болван_ , произносит Драко, входя в дверь с коробкой сладостей. _Не плачь, придурок_ , утешает он, когда Гарри вытирает слезу. _Оставь хоть один эклер, свинтус_ , улыбается он, когда Гарри надкусывает еще один. _Я люблю тебя_ , говорит он, когда Гарри сообщает ему это первым.

Как и всё, что связано с ними, это будет нелегко. Драко придется обуздать часть своей тьмы и принять больше света Гарри. Но выражение лица Драко, когда утром он открывает глаза и обнаруживает Гарри, оседлавшего его бедра, полно невинности и восхищения. И хотя он стал бы отрицать это, Гарри знает – Драко никогда не бросит его снова, независимо от того, насколько сладкой будет песнь сирен, зовущих прочь к запретному и соблазнительному.

 

Гарри всегда здесь – если даже в действительности его нет. Его захламленная квартира – гнездо, куда возвращается утомленный полетами в четыре стороны света Драко, и тело Гарри – ножны для его души. Тьма становится шепотом, а Гарри – зовом. Когда-то было наоборот, но еще до того, когда уход от Гарри стал восприниматься как попытка побега с крюком желания, воткнутым глубоко в самое его нутро. Валяясь на соломенной подстилке за сотни миль от постели Гарри, он проводит по лобковым волосам и потом той же рукой закрывает лицо, вдыхая аромат последней капитуляции Гарри. Он слаще любого фимиама.

Но он продолжает уезжать, и каждое его возвращение вызывает всё меньше радости. Требуется всё больше и больше ласки, чтобы сгладить обиду Гарри, снять напряжение его ущемленной гордости и виноватой покорности. Когда он преодолевает естественное сопротивление тела Гарри, он всё еще видит это в его глазах. Но когда-нибудь, и довольно скоро, Гарри скажет «нет». Драко скорее отрежет себе член, чем заглянет в зияющую бездну желания, которую может пробить в его душе это единственное слово. Он лучше забудет всё, что когда-либо выучил, и вспомнит то, что заставил себя забыть, чтобы выжить. Он скорее будет пить теплый лагер пятничными вечерами, чем созывать духов и варить зелья, поднимающие мертвых. Зачем искать смерти, если он может держать Гарри в своих руках?

Он никуда не выходил без своей палочки, но в это утро он оставляет ее на залитом солнцем столе и идет в булочную Патриции на Башмачной аллее. Он ждет в очереди из магглов, читающих «Санди Мейл», бубнящих в свои мобильные телефоны, и не обращает внимания на их тяжелые вздохи, когда слишком долго копается в маггловских деньгах, расплачиваясь на кассе.

Когда он возвращается в квартиру, в кухне стоит голый Гарри и читает оставленную им записку. Услышав покашливание, он поднимает голову, его чертовы глаза полны слез, и Драко изо всех сил старается не представлять себе, что чувствовал бы Гарри, если бы он не вернулся. Он ставит коробку со сладостями на стол, хватает Гарри и заглушает поцелуями все глупости, который тот мог бы сказать, кроме «Я люблю тебя», которое ему всё-таки удается произнести.

Ну полный кретин. 

Как всё, что связано с ними, это будет нелегко. Гарри придется принять часть тьмы Драко и притушить свой свет. Но выражение глаз Гарри в сумерках, когда он садится, оседлав бедра Драко, свирепо от темной, как ночь, страсти. И хотя он отрицал бы это, Драко знает, что однажды Гарри пойдет с ним – хотя бы на один день – независимо от того, как сладко будет звучать домашняя колыбельная и уютны обещания остаться.


End file.
